Quiet's Book of One-Shots
by Quiet Shadows the Insomniac
Summary: This is just a book of One-shots and Challenges for forums and to cure boredom! I hope you find inspiration out of these and/or enjoy them. Thanks for reading! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- Lonely Hearts

_~Lonely Hearts~_

_(Bramblefang's P.O.V.)_

The dawn light hit my light brown striped face. I groaned and flipped over to my side. I heard purring and opened my amber eyes. I saw a white she-cat with a gray belly laying on her side as a golden tom with tabby stripes groomed her. I flattened my white-tipped ears against my head.

"Snowheart. Can't you and Copperclaw do that when I'm not trying to sleep?" I hissed, showing my white fangs.

Snowheart opened her pretty little blue eyes and twitched her black whiskers in amusement. "No, Bramblefang. It wakes me up. If you don't like it then leave," She purred.

I rolled my eyes and sat up in my nest. _'Fine. I will then, lovebirds.' _I mental growled. I stretched and quickly groomed my ruffled dark brown fur. I stepped around the other sleeping couples and stepped out into the warm green-leaf sunlight. I closed my amber eyes and took a deep breath. Scents flooded into my nostrils. I could smell the sweet herbs from Russetberry's den, the mice, rabbit, and vole off the fresh-kill pile, and the morning dew on the dark green grass.

Opening them, I saw Berryfur pad out of the nursery. Her ginger belly large with Haretail's kits. She blinked her pale green eyes and swished her brown-tipped tail. Grabbing a small mouse from the pile, I sat in a small dip in the shadows of the camp walls. This is where I watched camp. Since it was dawn, camp was quiet and not quite busy.

As I dug into my mouse, Robinfeather, her mate, Whitetooth, and her kits, Dogkit and Littlekit came out of the nursery. Robinfeather grabbed a vole and sat next to the white tom. They nuzzled each other, red on white. I looked away to the precious kits. Dogkit was pale red-and-white tom, while Littlekit was a white she-cat with red paws, and stripes. They were engaged in a game of mossball and flung the small ball around. I looked up as a shadow appeared over me, it was Softheart. She was the deputy.

"I need you to take a border patrol over to the No-Clan's border. Check for any signs trespassing," Her mew was firm.

I nodded and quickly finished my mouse as the lithe brown she-cat padded await to greet her mate, Rockfall, a gray-and-white tom. I sighed and stood. I padded in to the warm warrior's den. I searched for some warrior to take with me. I spotted Acornfur, sleeping soundly in his nest, golden fur smoothed back nicely.

"Acornfur!" I hissed in his ear.

He looked up and put a grimace on his face. "What do you want?" He mewed bitterly.

"Patrol. Furball," I growled, flicking my white-tipped tail in his face.

I heard him hiss and rasp his tongue over his fur. I padded to Brindlepelt's nest and nudged her awake. She opened her gorgeous green eyes and yawned to show pearly white teeth.

"Border patrol," I mewed, before waking away from the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Stepping out of the den for the second time, I spotted Yellowpaw, a small golden tom with white markings. He was sunbathing with his crush, Wildpaw, a grey she-cat. We all knew they liked each other and they would become mates once warriors.

Brindlepelt and Acornfur padded out of the den and up to me. "Lead the way. Loner," Acornfur snarled.

I flattened my ears against my head and padded out of camp onto the colorful moorlands.

* * *

~_Back at Camp_~

The patrol was quiet, no smart remarks from Acornfur and no scents of trespassing cats. I spotted Softheart and padded over.

"Nothing out of the ordinary on the border," I mewed.

She curtly nodded and flicked her tail to dismiss me. I padded away and sat in the shadows, by myself. I watched as Hawkstar leaped onto the Cracked Boulder.

"Let all cats, who can catch a rabbit, please gather here under the Cracker Boulder!" His yowl alerted everyone.

I padded to sit at the edge of the group. Adderthroat shoved me as he passed.

"Go sit with someone else. Oh, wait. You can't!" He laughed along with his posse.

I went to make a sharp remark when Hawkstar's voice interrupted me.

"Are you toms done?" His glare bore into my pelt.

I turned back to Hawkstar and sat quietly, ignoring Adderthroat's snickering.

"The cats attending the Gathering are; Beetlestripe, Brindlepelt, Cedarblaze, Frecklepaw, Fallenpaw, Bramblefang, and Maggotscar. We are leaving now!" He called out.

I shot Adderthroat a glare and trotted after the leaving patrol. Maggotscar snarled at me and shoved me as he caught up. I tripped and fell on Fallenpaw, who was beside me.

"Sorry," I murmured and stood.

"It's fine," The russet colored she-cat mewed, bounding of to her friend, Frecklepaw.

I sighed and raced off after them.

* * *

~_At the Gathering_~

We were the second Clan to arrive. I weaved my way through ShadowClan cats and found the group I usually talk with.

"Hey, Bramblefang!" A ginger she-cat greeted.

"Hey, Tansyfire. Blizzardscar," I mewed.

The white tom nodded. "This is our new deputy, Nightsky,"

He pointed his tail to a gorgeous, tall, very sleek and slender she-cat with a dark gray-black pelt littered with silvery-white speckles. I was speechless.

"Oh. Um. I'm Bramblefang," I stuttered.

"I know, silly. You're from WindClan, too. I can smell it," She mewed smugly.

"Hey, it's Larkclaw and his mate, Ducksong," Tansyfire mewed, beckoning them over.

"Hello, Tansyfire," The tom reeked of ThunderClan.

"I have to go. Gathering is about to start," Nightsky stood and trotted off.

"She's right. We should go and get a good spot. Bye, Bramblefang," Tansyfire mewed briskly, padding off with Blizzardscar in tow.

I smiled to Larkclaw and Ducksong and padded away. I went to the edge of my Clan's group, getting a perfect view of the large oak tree. RiverClan cats arrived and Driftstar leaped onto a branch.

"Gathering shall start! I will go first," His mewed quieted the chatter around me. "RiverClan is doing fine. Prey is running well. Nothing else to say," He sat.

"ThunderClan is running smoothly and prey is abundant. That is all," Mudstar called out, before sitting.

"ShadowClan welcomes Nightsky as our new deputy!" Cheers erupted from the Clans. "Everything else is great," Sagestar meowed.

"WindClan is healthy and expanding with a new litter of kits and another on the way!" Hawkstar yowled, mentioning Sorrellight's and Berryfur's kits.

"Gathering is dismissed!" Driftstar called, leaping down from the oak's branch.

I stood and padded after Brindlepelt. I spotted Nightsky padding towards me. I slowed and turned away from the WindClan patrol.

"Meet me here tonight," She winked and raced off after the tails disappearing behind the bushes.

* * *

~_That Night_~

My heart raced as I sprinted towards the Gathering Island. I felt weak in the legs. '_Does she like me? What's going to happen?_' My thoughts raced as I leaped on the moss-covered log.

I leaped down and padded out from behind some ferns. I saw Nightsky laying on her back, staring at the shimmering stars.

"Hi, Nightsky. What did you want?" I mewed, sitting a few tail-lengths away.

"You know. I'm surprised a pretty little she-cat hasn't snatched you up yet," She turned to face me, still laying down.

"And your point?"

"Why are toms so dumb?" She hissed. "Don't you understand what I'm getting at?" She was now faced to faced with me.

Her pale blue eyes showed annoyance and nervousness. _'Why is she nervous?' _Her tail hit my face, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" She growled.

"N-no," I whispered.

She snarled and pounced on me. She pushed me to the ground and murmured in my ear. "Do I have your attention now?"

I nodded and gulped. She got up and turned away from me, looking at the star littered sky. "As I was saying. I saw the way you looked at me at the Gathering. How you looked longingly at the mates that were nuzzling each other," She paused to look at me.

"Yeah. No one really pays attention to-"

"Hush. I understand. I was the same way," She interrupted.

"Was?" I mewed, tipping my head to the side.

"Before I found my true love, Twigpelt,"

My heart deflated. '_How could she? I thought she-she.' _I stopped my thoughts as anger built inside me.

"So you're saying that you found your true love, after you flirted with me?" I spat.

"Now. Don't be jealous, little kit. You'll find yours soon enough," She purred.

I had enough of her and raced out of the clearing. I leaped on the log. My paw slipped and I fell into the ice-cold water. I tried to yell for help, but my mouth filled with water. Choking on it, I could barely make out a black figure sitting on the log before I blacked out.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one-shot! It is a challenge for The Clan of Clouds, or CloudClan, forum. **

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story**


	2. Chapter 2- Cold

_~Cold~_

_(Kestrelpaw's P.O.V.)_

Today was great, until I ruined it. Here's how it went awry.

.

Weak, warm sunlight hit my sleek brown tabby fur. Opening my blue eyes, a ginger she-cat stood in front of me.

"Let's go, lazy fur," I stretched my long legs and stood.

My mentor, Cherryleaf, had called me to go on patrol with her. I padded over and waited with the others.

Breezepaw, a black tom with ginger stripes, was whispering to Sandypaw, a light ginger tom. Their green and amber eyes flickered over to me as they spoke.

I turned my back to them and watched as our mentors made their way towards us. Breezepaw's mentor was Dirtstrike, a demanding, brown tom with piercing green eyes. Sandypaw's mentor was Goldsky, a swift golden brown tom with soft amber eyes.

"We are going to patrol borders. Cherryleaf, you and your apprentice take the LeopardClan border and we'll take the TigerClan border," Dirtstrike mewed.

I sighed at his words. We always got the LeopardClan border, the thick jungle that passed over to our side of the border. We are RatClan. We live mostly underground, but we weren't afraid of sunlight. We hunt above ground and we use tunnels to travel to places faster.

"Come on, Kestrelpaw. Standing here moping isn't going to get you out of it," Cherryleaf's voice hit my ears, drawing me from my thoughts.

I mumbled under my breath and followed Cherryleaf though the snowy ground. We went through a tunnel system that I still needed to learn and appeared out in the shaded forest.

* * *

_~At the LeopardClan Border~_

Snow started to fall as we made our way through the thick undergrowth, towards the border. The flakes were thick and falling fast. Cherryleaf was padding a few paw steps ahead of me. Finally, I noticed I couldn't see Cherryleaf's ginger pelt. I started to panic and ran forward, almost running into a jungle tree.

I turned around and whimpered as cold flakes hit my pelt and stuck, making me cold. The cold winds whipped around my body and seemed to carry my thoughts with it. All I could think about was trying to find camp. I raced forward, branches hitting my face and ivy wrapping around my paws.

I fell forward and landed on the cold snow. Standing, I shook my brown fur free of the white frozen rain drops. _How I hate leaf-bare._ I thought as the cold's claw gripped my small body.

Trembling, I continued forward, trudging through the snowy ground that seemed to be rising like the river when the snow melted in green-leaf. My brown paws felt numb, my nose felt as if it would fall off my tabby striped face. Camp felt hundreds of tree-lengths away.

I cried out for help that never came. I sat down, defeated. My mind swirled around the thought of death and how easy it would be then. Seeing my family would be nice, but I was too young to die. I laid my head on my paws as I began to feel sleepy.

The cold started to feel warm. The air seemed to grow warmer, and the snowflakes turned into a soft rain. I looked up to see a black tom with silver stars shimmering in his pelt. His presence brought happiness to my trouble filled mind.

"I've come to take you somewhere that's always warm," His voice was soothing.

I slowly stood and walked up to him. He purred and his pale green eyes stared warmly down on me. His tail touched my shoulder and guided me into the lush forest, where I would be warm. Forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one-shot for a LightClan challenge! **

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warrior, just this story.**


	3. Chapter 3- Anguish

~_Anguish_~

(_Unknown P.O.V.)_

Pain. That is all I cause. People use many names for me, but you make your own judgement.

I wish I wasn't born this way, but not everyone gets their wish, their dream, their greatest desire.

I was cursed. Cursed to bring pain, agony, heartbreak, everywhere I go.

You cannot escape my tight grasp. Struggling will make it worst.

The suffocating sadness will break your soul. You have become my minion. I now control you.

My mother and father were scared of me, but my brother was different.

He saw passed the darkness and saw the light in me. He stood up for me, loved me, like my parents never did.

But that never changed the monster inside me. It still fed on the lack happiness. Sadness.

Happiness, that I never had. That was my wish, my dream, my greatest desire.

I am Brokenheart. Not Death. Not Darkness. Not Hell's Maid. Those names mean nothing to me. And hopefully to you, too.

You have escaped my tight grasp. Your soul still lives on.

You have not experienced the pain that I bring.

Your parents love you. You have no monster inside of you.

You know of sadness, but turn away from it.

Your greatest wish, dream, desire is love.

You are you and no one else.

* * *

**One-shot for LightClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	4. Chapter 4- Criminal

_~Criminal~_

_(Leafswipe's P.O.V.)_

The chatter pounded into my ears as I sat by myself, on the edge of the clearing. I watched as all the Clans conversed with friends and family. My only friend was my mind. I was too quiet or too shy to make friends, as my mother said.

_Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be talkative? Why? _Questions bounced around in my head. I was too caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't sense a bright ginger tom with white paws pad over to me.

"Hey. I'm Foxstreak," His sweet voice drew me from my thoughts.

"Oh, um. I'm Leafswipe," I mewed awkwardly, staring down at my white paws.

"Nice to meet you. You smell of JayClan," Foxstreak pointed out.

"Yes. I presume you're from RobinClan," I mewed, catching his soft amber eyes with my green ones.

"Why do you always sit by yourself?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

I looked away for him. "I don't have any friends," I whispered.

"Well, you do now," Foxstreak mewed, flicking his tail to some other cats.

My heart swelled with excitement. _I finally have friends! _I felt like an apprentice that caught his first prey.

"This is Hawkshade," Foxstreak pointed to a dark grey tom with lighter grey flecks, white ears and amber eyes. "Whispercloud," Was a light grey and black she-cat with icy green eyes. "And Ripplewave," He was spiky, pale grey tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Leafswipe from JayClan," I repeated for the second time.

* * *

_(Foxstreak's P.O.V.)_

Leafswipe's green eyes shimmered with excitement and happiness. Her small, slender brown-patched white body was perfect. Her voice was like honey, and her eyes were like holly leaves.

"All Clans! Gathering is starting!" A firm yowl silenced the gossiping.

I flicked my tail for our little group to follow me. I led them to a free spot in the middle of some ThrushClan warriors. I quickly ran to my spot under the large oak, in between the protruding roots.

"DoveClan is running well in this leaf-fall. We celebrate a new litter of kits; Skykit, Graykit, and Nightkit!" Olivestar announced, yowls of approval sounded through the clearing. "Palestar?" The black leader sat.

"Thank you, Olivestar. ThrushClan is welcoming Ripplewave as our new deputy!" Cheers met her proud words. "We also welcome Bluekit and Whitekit as Bluepaw and Whitepaw!" The pale gray leader puffed her chest out as the Clans cheered.

"RobinClan is running fine. We chased a fox from our territory and Fernkit is now a 'paw," Barkstar's nonchalant tone made my blood boil. _How can he not say that with pride? _"Featherstar?" The brown leader sighed.

"Thank you, Barkstar. JayClan welcomes new warriors, Leafswipe, Dogfang, and Goldenflower," Featherstar called out, I spotted Leafswipe staring down at her paws as we yowled her name. "That is all. Gathering is dismissed," The gray she-cat leaped down and padded away with her Clan in tow.

The other leaders followed shortly after. Leafswipe padded behind some Clan-mates. I trotted up to her.

"Do you wanna meet sometime?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Meet me at the half-moon," She mewed and bounded off after her leaving Clan, before I could answer. Barkstar casually walks through the ferns and over the log. I usher the straggling apprentices that I would be training tonight.

* * *

We got back to camp and the warriors settled in their nests. I gathered the apprentices and we left camp, the moon shining over us.

We appeared in a large clearing lined with tall oaks and shrubs. I looked at the five apprentices.

Fernpaw, the youngest, was being comforted by Frostpaw, an older white she-cat. Sharppaw looked bored and Hailpaw was already practicing with Flamepaw.

"Let's start. Frostpaw, pair up with Fernpaw. Hailpaw, you and Flamepaw. Sharppaw, you're with me," Sharppaw's eyes shined with excitement. "We are going to practice the death grip. Sharppaw," I mewed, beckoning her with my tail.

The ginger she-cat padded forward and readied herself. I ran forward and she easily dodged, but I quickly turned and grabbed her head with my paws. She fell to the ground and she struggled. I touch my paws to the nape of her neck and where her windpipe was.

"And I would've killed you," I hissed, standing.

She panted, shaking her head. I nodded to the other apprentices to start. Fernpaw looked like her fur was on fire, complete and utter terror. Frostpaw took her to the other side of the clearing and practiced it on her. Hailpaw did the same with Flamepaw.

"You try it on me, now," I readied myself.

Sharppaw sprinted forward, I lazily sidestepped. I remember then what she was going to do and stepped back, catching her paws with a free foot. She slid forward.

"Try to remember, Barkstar is a skilled warrior. He can predict your every move before you even do it," She stood.

I licked my paw and drew it over my face. A large weight landed on my back and shoved my face in the ground. I felt paws on my neck, slight pressure on my airway. I tried to shove her off, but her paws were firm and my breathing was getting difficult.

She removed her paws and smiled. "Did I surprise you?" She mewed mockingly.

I sneered at her. Sharppaw always showed off. Shaking my pelt out, I called the together.

"Frostpaw, I want you and Fernpaw to train together when you go to do regular training. Hailpaw, Flamepaw, and Sharppaw, I believe your warrior ceremonies are coming up soon, so your training will be cut short," I paused, they all awaited what was next. "So in a few sunrises. We will strike. Barkstar will fall and I will become leader. Even one of you will become my deputy," They all cheered, except Fernpaw, who looked like she saw her mother get murdered.

I led them back to camp and made them sleep the rest of the night, unlike training until the sun's rays peeked over the horizon.

* * *

_(Leafswipe's P.O.V.)_

My dreams were filled with those amber eyes and ginger fur. His voice was like a soft wind on a green-leaf day. I was awoken by something.

Blinking my eyes open, I saw Dogfang's foot in my nest, poking my back. I sighed and pulled my nest near the entrance, where the senior warriors slept. I situated myself by the stone wall and Skyflower's nest, which was oddly, empty.

I stepped out in the cool leaf-fall night. I scented the air and caught her scent. I padded through the holly-covered entrance and passed the sleeping Goldenflower. I sprinted, enjoying the wind through my fur. I stopped as the RobinClan border came into sight and I heard voices.

I dropped into a crouch and stalked over to a bush. I peeked over the branches and say Skyflower and a brown tom. She looked so happy and at peace. The tom's blue eyes were filled with love and compassion. _If only that's how my family treated me. _I scowled mentally.

I don't remembering falling asleep, but a cold breeze woke me. Shaking my fur, I glanced at the sky. It was almost sunhigh. _Mouse dung! _I took off running for camp. The tall and large willow loomed in front of my and I snuck through the dirt tunnel, located under a root.

The clearing was empty. _Must be out doing stuff but looking for me. _I padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a large mouse. I headed toward the elder's den. Since me, Dogfang, and Goldenflower, were the only apprentices at the time before our warrior ceremony, it was still our job to feed them and any nursing queens.

The smell of herbs and fresh-kill flooded my senses.

"Well look who it is. Little Leafswipe," Grayeye purred.

I set the mouse down and he dug in. Silverstrike was sleeping and Berryleaf was grooming herself.

"Thank you, Leafswipe. I'm glad you still worry about us," Grayeye mewed, licking his lips.

"You actually treat me like I'm here," I mewed.

Berryleaf looked up and her pale green eyes were sympathetic. "I'm sorry that that has been influenced by your mother's words. She says that she was sure you'd never become a warrior,"

"But she was wrong," Silverstrike's mew surprised me, she never really liked me that much, I'm still not sure why. "I always agreed with her words, but you have grown up to be a fine warrior. Better than your siblings, as Featherstar said, before I retired," I smiled, no one ever told me that.

My heart was slowly filling with happiness. I dipped my head in thanks and grabbed the remains. I threw them near the entrance and padded to the nursery after picking up a rare rabbit.

"I won!" A kit squealed.

Two kits came scrambling out of the nursery. A brown tom chasing a black-and-white she-kit. I purred and padded in the milk-scented holly bush. I set the rabbit by the sleeping queen and padded back out.

The kits tumbled around outside and I watched from a distance. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, since no one was around to watching them.

The holly tunnel rustled and Firestorm padded out with his patrol, Whitelight, and Blacknight. Their jaws full with prey. They went their separate ways after putting their prey on the pile. Firestorm disappeared into Featherstar's den, Whitelight into the warrior's den, and Blacknight into the nursery.

I stood as I heard Tawnyheart call in the kits. A tail tapped my shoulder. I looked over and saw my brother, Dogfang.

"Where have you been?" No concern was in his voice.

"Here. Watching camp," I mewed.

"You weren't in your nest this morning," He pressed.

"When did you start caring about where I am and what I am doing?" I hissed at the brown tom.

Hurt flashed in his eyes, but was quickly replaced with anger. "You're my sister. I should at least know where you are to tell mom, she was worried about you,"

"That is a totally lie. Mother doesn't even get a mouse tail about me!" I yelled, making some cats glance at us. "She would never even be worried if I went missing for an entire moon. Even if I died, she wouldn't care," I stomped out of camp, rage flowing through my body.

The trees where a blur beside me. The wind and loose branches whipped at my face and body. I couldn't believe Dogfang used my mother as an excuse. My mom didn't even know that I was gone or probably didn't even care.

I slowed to a stop and sat down near a stream. Lapping up the water, my muscles felt tried. I laid down and was lulled to sleep by the soft trickle of water on the rocks.

* * *

_(Foxstreak's P.O.V.)_

I was padding through the forest. I had just discussed my plan with the apprentices, and I was getting some needed air.

I was by the border and the stream was in sight. I padded forward and lapped up some water. I glance sideways and saw a white-and-brown body laying there. I padded over and noticed that it was Leafswipe and she must have fallen asleep, her side were slowly rising and falling.

I prodded her side with an outstretched paw. She blinked open her green eyes and looked up.

"Oh. Hi, Foxstreak," She yawned, stretching.

"What are you doing so close to the border? Someone would've found you," I mewed.

"Someone did find me. I was going for a walk and I got sleepy, so I guess I fell sleep," She shrugged, her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Well, you should go back to camp. I can scent a patrol coming this way," She stood and padded off just as a cat rustled the bushes.

"That's right you coward! Go on and walk away," I called after her, trying not to sound too hostile.

"You okay, Foxstreak?" Brownheart asked.

"Yeah, just a JayClan warrior almost crossed the border to catch a mouse," I growled.

He nodded and we finished the patrol. We headed back to camp.

I padded into the warrior's den and fell asleep in my nest as the sun went down.

* * *

~_A Few Sunrises Later..._~

I lay awake in the quiet warrior's den. Cats snoring and dreaming around me. Today was the day, the day Barkstar would die.

I tossed and turned in until the sun's rays leaked into the den and cats started to stir. I got up and headed to the Announcement Rock to call out patrols. Cats started to gather.

"Brownheart, lead a hunting patrol with Yellowcloud, Clearwater, Blackfeather and Gingerstrike," They got up and left. "Redriver, you lead a border patrol with Willowcloud, Darkface, Dawnpetal, Dusksky, and Sunfur," They got up and slowly left, that was all the warriors in camp. "The apprentices can stay with me. I'm not doing anything," No one objected.

The groups of cats left and I padded into the nursery.

"Wolfflower, how about you and your kits go explore out of camp? There are going to be apprentices soon," I sweetly asked.

"Great idea. I could use some air," With that said she whisked off with her kits.

I padded to the elder's den. "How about y'all go get some fresh air and excercise? Fernpaw can go with you," I suggested.

"I could use some sunlight," Yarrowfur mewed.

The elder's were now out of camp. The medicine cat was out picking herbs. No one was in camp besides Frostpaw, Sharppaw, Hailpaw, Flamepaw, Barkstar, and I.

I gathered the apprentices around. "We are going to go into his den and ambush him. Frostpaw, you and Flamepaw watch camp. The rest of us will kill him," They all agreed and the two headed for the entrance.

I turned to Hailpaw. "Okay, I need you to go lure a fox into camp, quickly," The she-cat sprinted off. "Let's go Sharppaw,"

I turned and padded to a cave covered with moss. I entered and saw Barkstar sleeping. _Perfect. _I padded over and slid my claws out. Raking them across his belly, he woke with a yelp. His eyes were wide with horror.

I grabbed his neck with my fangs and dragged him out of his nest. He struggled to get away. Sharppaw pinned him down. I raked my claws acrossed his body, blood oozing everywhere. His yowls were muffled by the moss Sharppaw shoved in his mouth.

I scored my claw over his neck and his eyes closed. Sharppaw got off and he went limp.

"Snap his neck," She hesitated, then grabbed his neck and the popping noise sounded through the cave.

"Put him in the middle of camp. Hailpaw should be back soon," She nodded and dragged his body away.

A few moments later, Hailpaw was back with a young fox. We fought him for a few moments until we had some cuts and scratches to look truthful. We climbed into some nearby trees and I watched as the fox attack Barkstar's dead body. The fox walked away and sniffed at the dens and soon left, bored.

We then chased it into the border patrol and they took care of it. Padding back to camp, the queens, kits, and elders had come back to camp. Their fear-stricken faces made me slightly guilty, but I pushed it away.

The rest of camp came back and I had announced that I had no idea where the fox came from and that we tried our hardest. They all believed me and later that evening they buried him.

* * *

_~A Few Moons Later~ _

I had said everything at a gathering and got my nine lives, surprisingly. Sharpaw, Hailpaw, Frostpaw, and Flamepaw are now Sharpclaw, Hailice, Frostheart, and Flamestorm. Wolfflower's kits are now 'paws and Yarrowfur, Clearwater, Brownheart, and Dawnpetal all died to green-cough.

Sharpclaw was now my deputy and we ruled happily together. Some warriors were exiled for excusing me for killing Barkstar and some were killed. It felt good to change the ways of camp and cats didn't enjoy it, but they had to or they would be exiled or killed.

**(Time Skip Forward a Few Seasons)**

Leafswipe and I still met and became great friends. She hadn't suspected a thing and she still had problems with her family, but she just ignore them.

My Clan-mates were planning some thing and I was waiting for it. Sharpclaw had spoke with me and said she would be glad to lead the Clan the same way I did, if I got chased off. I had agreed with it and was glad she like the way I led RobinClan.

But today was the day, I knew that I would killed or chased off. The atmosphere in camp was tense and fearful.

I had just eaten my sparrow and decided to go for a walk. I felt like I was being followed, but figure I was paranoid. The leaf-bare snow was under my paws and covered the forest.

All of the sudden, cats came out from no where and attack me. I fled the territory in fear for my life and I could hear cheering behind me as I went over a Twoleg fence.

I could feel my heart being broken as I left Leafswipe behind, but I knew I wouldn't be welcome in RobinClan anymore.

I lived good as a kittypet. I got spoiled and enjoyed being outside most of the time. I met new friends and left my past behind me.

* * *

_(Leafswipe's P.O.V.)_

After what I had heard about Foxstar, my heart broke in two. How could he do that to me? I was now alone in the cold, heartless world and I didn't like it.

I never told him, but I was expecting his kits. So I decided after a time, I would run away. JayClan wouldn't care. They hated me, didn't they?

I ran away on the coldest leaf-bare day and had stolen borage and poppy seeds. I ran towards the Twoleg border and scrambled under a hole in the fence. It started to snow.

My stomach start to ripple and I was having intense pain. After a few painful moments I had given birth to three kits. A ginger-and-white tom, a white-and-brown she-kit with ginger markings, and a small pale ginger she-kit with white paws, and ears.

From there, I raised my kits, Patch, Berry, and Ginger. I changed my name to Leaf and I am now a loner. I roam the Twoleg alleyways and live in boxes made of thin brown material, called cardboard. I found myself happier there than in JayClan.

* * *

**Hope you like this really long one-shot for a challenge in GalaxyClan. Sorry if it's rushed.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	5. Chapter 5- Conclusion

_~Conclusion~_

_(Hollystar's P.O.V.) _

The frigid air sliced right through my thin black coat. I shivered slightly and buried myself farther into my soft, warm moss nest. The leaf-bare nights would be the death of me. Oh, wait. I still have my nine lives. Some would say it's a miracle, but I say it's torture.

I've lived for so many seasons, leaders had died and Clans changed all around me. The Clans have been at peace for quite some time. No one had border skirmishes or prey stealers. The Warrior Code that taken full force in Clans.

I sighed to the shadows around me. Oh, how I was so ready for death to take me, right then and there. I had gone through three deputies; first two died to green-cough, last died to a broken heart. Yes, it is possible, I've seen it happen.

My new deputy was a young warrior. Her pelt was a gorgeous light golden shade with honey-colored streaks lining the white tabby stripes. Her amber eyes blazed with determination and loyalty. She was a spunky, care-free cat, but knew when to have an authoritative attitude and serious, important talks with other cats to make sure everything and everyone was doing fine. This lucky she-cat was Goldenblaze. Her name described her to a tee.

The Clans were still ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. Berrystar led ThunderClan, Yarrowstar led RiverClan, Heatherstar led WindClan, and I, Hollystar, led ShadowClan.

We still lived by the lake, which was frozen now, and the Tribe still lived in the mountains, that can be seen in the distance.

I wondered if anyone had settled in the old forest since the Twolegs had taken over. I wondered a lot of things, now that my old mind only remembered certain things that had an impact on my life or was special to me.

I found myself drifting off to sleep, the chilled air seemed to warm around me and my nest turn into plush grass.

_I blinked open my dark green holly like eyes to find myself in a lush forest. The leaves were thick and the bark a dark shade of chestnut. The sunny breeze ruffled my thick, silky black pelt. I remembered this dreamland from my other dreams I frequently had. _

_I padded down a well-worn path to a merry meadow. Asters, Chrysanthemums, Daisies, Foxgloves, Marigolds, and so many more mingled with velvety grass._

_ A purr rose from deep in my throat, as I remembered old memories of my sister and I. At how we chased each other in the Hickory, Ash, and Sycamore littered forests. At how we'd climb the biggest Beeches and Cedars to see who was faster. My sister, Clouddew, always won. _

_Her lean, spotless white fur shimmered slighty as she raced through the forest, tail streaming out behind her. Her face bright with joy and peacefulness. Her strong back legs would push her easily up the sides of the smooth Crepe Myrtle trunks and on to the springy branches. _

_I, on the other hand, struggles up the sides of any type of tree; Apple, Cherry, Oak, Pine, Maple, Elm, and the other varieties of them. My short, stocky legs posed no help to cover any distance in a short amount of time. _

_I found myself following a strange cat. His pelt as dark as night and tail tipped with white. I must've wandered off in my own mind, but now I really wanted to know where we were going. _

_The tom made a sharp left and disappeared behind some ferns as I stepped into a clearing. The clearing was lined with ferns, tall grass, and shrubbery._

_I looked around as my ears caught the sound of some talking. I padded forward and pushed through the ferns. They rustled as I pushed them away. The talking seemed to get louder, but seemed to get farther away._

_I started running through this dense undergrowth. The ferns slapped at my face and the slender tree branch thwacked my body. The vegetation seemed to thin out and I slowed my pace as the talking became clear._

_"Did you lead her here, Nightpelt?" A deep voice asked._

_"Yes. She should arrive here soon," The tom I followed, Nightpelt, responded._

_I emerged for the undergrowth to see a group of cats. StarClan cats to be exact._

_"Hello, Hollystar," Mewed a friendly ginger she-cat._

_"Come sit," A white tom padded the space next to him._

_I obeyed and padded forward. Sitting, I noticed nine cats sitting around in a circle._

_"You are wondering why we brought you here, so we shall tell you," Mewed the ginger she-cat. "You have kept all your lives and after not suffered through pain so unbearable that you died,"_

_"She technically saying you're old and dying," A small blue-gray tom mewed, sternly. _

_"Yes, but we are here to take you to StarClan. You have ruled ShadowClan long enough and we see it is time for a different leader," The she-cat finished._

_I slowly nodded, letting these words sink in. "Can I at least say good-bye to my Clan? Do I have to go now?" I asked, my heart beated faster._

_"Of course! In fact, It's dawn now. We shall see you at dusk," The ginger she-cat and her companions rippled and faded to black._

The cold breeze woke me from the strange dream I had. I shook myself and padded out from the cave I called my den.

The clearing was already busy and full of life. I slowly made it over to where Goldenblaze was sending out a patrol.

"Hollystar! I didn't expect you to be up," Goldenblaze mewed as the last of the cats left.

"Oh, well. I felt like I needed some exercise," I lied.

Goldenblaze nodded. "Well, I just sent patrols out and Shadeheart came to me and told me Flamepaw was ready to become a warrior,"

"Do you mind grabbing Flamepaw and take him out to assess his hunting skills. I've seen him battle before and he passed in my mind," I asked.

Goldenblaze nodded and padded off to find the ginger tom. I heard mewls and glanced over to the nursery.

Blackkit, Blizzardkit, and Honeykit were playing, what looked to be, Hunter and Mouse. I purred at how excited Blizzardkit was to catch Blackkit, the mouse.

A flicker at the edge of my vision, made me turn my head. Goldenblaze was taking Flamepaw out for assessments.

My eyes looked around camp to see some warriors lounging about. I spotted my daughter, Graytalon. She has a very feisty attitude, but she was a nice cat nonetheless. My son, Spruceleaf, was a medicine cat. He was a calm, peaceful tom. Never wanted anything to do with fights or arguments.

The rest of that day I spent chatting around camp. Now it was just after sun high. I had climbed upon the Fallen Pine.

"Cats of ShadowClan old enough to hunt at night, please gather here under the Fallen Pine!" I yowled, cats gathering around.

"Today we have an apprentice who is ready to take on the responsibilities of a warrior. Flamepaw, please step forward," The tom did so and I padded down to meet him. "I, Hollystar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," He mewed, eyes sparking.

"Shadeheart, is Flamepaw ready and able to become a warrior?" I asked the black-and-red warrior.

"He is more than ready," Shadeheart mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flamestorm. StarClan honors your courage and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Cheers and yowls met my words. "You all know that we have partners that we do everything together like hunting and fighting. So Flamestorm, your partner will be Duskbreeze," The gray she-cat padded out from the crowd and they touched noses.

Then the ginger tom touched my shoulder and I licked his head. His pale green eyes were calm, but excitement shined brightly in them. He padded away to his mentor and friends. His family had only consisted of his much older brother, Suntalon. They both were originally rogues.

I was feeling very tired and told Goldenblaze to tell the tom about his vigil. I padded to my den and curled up in the soft moss. My mind was washed over with unconsciousness.

_"Welcome back," A voice mewed._

_I blinked open my eyes and saw the ginger she-cat. _

_"Now, to make sure your nine lives are drained and gone, we have to kill you. But your body will be clean and not coated with blood in the real world. Stay here as I go get who I need," The ginger she-cat walked off._

_My legs wouldn't move, my mind was saying run. My heart beat faster as a pounding of paws sounded through the air. The reek of death covered the once cheerful clearing. I wildly looked around for the source of the pawsteps._

_A large scar-battled black tom came crashing through the undergrowth. Two tom closely following. My eyes widened with fear as I noticed these toms were blind. Their eyes just mere cuts in their distorted faces. _

_The black tom circled me like an eagle and the other two, "watched". The tom sounded a battle cry and flung himself at me. _

_His claws raked down my side and blood flooded out. His breath hit my face as he sniffed my neck. He growled, showing yellowed teeth and sunk them in my neck. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. The tom sunk his fangs deeper and deeper into my flesh, black spots dotted my vision. I felt myself go limp and fell to the ground._

_Stinging and burning pain tickled my body as I felt a life leave my old body. This repeated eight more times._

_When the toms where done killing me, another me stood next to my battered body. The ginger she-cat padded back into the clearing and her claws glinted in the moonlight. She brought them down on my neck and the rest of last life poured out of my body on to the sandy ground._

_I, now, was looking down on a bloodied, claw ridden, body of myself. I looked down at my paws to see tiny silver and white star-shaped spots dotting my pelt. I felt lighter and happier, but a faint streak of guilt floated through my body._

_I would never be able to see my kits again, unless I got into their dreams. I looked up as a sweet scent rushed over my body._

_My mate, Barkwhisper, stood before me. _

_"How about we leave and go somewhere else?" His soft voice lulled me into sleepy trance._

_I nodded and we walked out of the bloodied clearing and away from the troubles that would arise for the new leader of ShadowClan, Goldenstar._

* * *

**Hope you like this one-shot for GalaxyClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	6. Chapter 6- Bramblekit-paw Summary

_~Bramblekit/paw; Summary~_

_Forest of Secrects-_

Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, are born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. He looks exactly the same as his father and bears no resemblance to Goldenflower; he has the same dark tabby pelt, the exact shade of amber eyes, broad shoulders, and head. Fireheart does not trust him because of this, and is even a bit afraid of the kit, thinking he'll grow up to be the same murderous, ambitious, and bloodthirsty cat like his father is.

_Rising Storm-_

Fireheart is still afraid that Bramblekit will grow up to be a killer and a traitor, just like Tigerclaw, but Goldenflower always sticks up for Bramblekit. They talk and Goldenflower tries to convince Bramblekit that what their father had done, does not live on in these innocent kits. Still, Fireheart is wary about them, especially Bramblekit; mostly because he looks exactly like his father, unlike Tawnykit, who does not share that misfortune. Every time he looks at Bramblekit, he sees Tigerclaw, which scares him because he thinks that Tigerclaw will live on in his son.

_A Dangerous Path-_

When Bramblekit catches his first piece of fresh-kill, Goldenflower is very proud, and Bramblekit tells Fireheart that Goldenflower told him he would be a good hunter like his father. Bramblekit asks Fireheart if he can bring the mouse to the elders, and Fireheart said that One-eye would like it, and that she would probably think it was worth a story.

Darkstripe takes Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, to go see Tigerstar, their father, much to Fireheart's anger. Fireheart is seen interrupting the kits' conversation with their father, and sending the kits home.

Bramblekit is apprenticed to Fireheart as Bramblepaw. While touring ThunderClan territory, he is almost hit by a monster. He and his sister are told by Fireheart why their father left ThunderClan. Bramblepaw takes it harder than his sister, which he shows by yelling at Fireheart, saying that this was the reason Fireheart and the others in the Clan did not trust him. Later in the book, Bramblepaw's father leads the pack of dogs to ThunderClan. Tigerstar asks Darkstripe to bring his kits to him while the dog pack destroys ThunderClan, but he is caught in the act by Fireheart.

_The Darkest Hour-_

Bramblepaw is offered to join TigerClan by his father. However, he refuses the offer saying that after all Tigerstar had done, he would rather die than join him, proving his loyalty to Firestar and ThunderClan. Firestar thinks it must be humiliating for Tigerstar to be passed over by his son, in favor of his greatest enemy, in front of all the Clans. Tigerstar sneers at him, saying he will be killed along with the rest of ThunderClan.

Bramblepaw fights with LionClan, led by Firestar, against BloodClan. He and several other apprentices defeat and kill the BloodClan deputy, Bone, after he had killed Whitestorm.

* * *

**Here is just a summary of what Bramblekit's/paw's most important moments were for the first series for LightClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	7. Chapter 7- Tawnypelt Summary

_~Tawnypelt Summary~_

_Midnight- _

Tawnypelt is chosen by the former ShadowClan leader, Nightstar, to be the ShadowClan cat to go on the journey to speak with Midnight, the badger. She, Crowpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw all meet at Fourtrees, the day after the four of them receive the same dream.

On the day before half-moon, they meet again, and take off. They cross a Thunderpath, rest for a bit, and then get moving. They see sheep and cows on their way. When Squirrelpaw gets stuck in a fence, Tawnypelt and Feathertail help to get her out with dock leaves while Crowpaw and Brambleclaw are busy arguing about what to do.

When they are chased by a dog, they encounter a cat named Purdy who tells them to climb up a tree, where they will be safe. Then, Purdy shows them the way to the sun-drown place.

Tawnypelt receives a severe bite on her shoulder in a battle with rats, and limps painfully most of the time because it becomes infected. The cats eventually find burdock root, thanks to the special bond between Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, and Tawnypelt's wound is temporarily soothed. When Squirrelpaw jumps into the sun-drown-place to save Brambleclaw, she is shown to be angry, but later confesses that she feels helpless because her wound prevents her from helping her friends.

_Moonrise-_

The root cures the infection, but she starts to limp again when they enter the mountains, and is barely able to leap over the gap in the trail. Her shoulder gets worse and worse, and after her plunge over the waterfall, she is barely able to walk.

She says the cave is worse than the Twoleg place. But when Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw almost fight, she supports Feathertail in saying that they couldn't fight amongst themselves, because if they fight, their mission will fail. She also wonders if Stormfur actually is the promised cat to save them from Sharptooth, because he wasn't one of the chosen cats in the first place.

When they are driven out of the Tribe, Tawnypelt takes the first watch, saying that her shoulder is fine. She and Feathertail are the ones that steal Stormfur from the Cave of Pointed Stones, while the others attack the cave-guards.

Tawnypelt, along with all of the other forest cats, help the Tribe try to defeat Sharptooth with deathberries. When the plan fails, she reaches safety halfway up the cave wall near the entrance. Then, when Feathertail dies defeating Sharptooth Tawnypelt is shocked, as well as the other five cats, as they realize that Feathertail was the chosen cat of the Tribe's prophecy. She is devastated at Feathertail's death, as they had grown to be close friends over the journey, and is seen looking on with grief in her eyes.

_Dawn-_

Tawnypelt runs ahead of the other cats with Crowpaw, eager to be home again. Along with every other cat, she is worried that her leader, Blackstar, would not agree to come to the Great Rock. She does persuade him, though, and meets with the other journeying cats, their leaders, and their medicine cats. Blackstar says that he will leave the forest with or without a sign. His Clan is starving, and they need to go.

Later, Tawnypelt runs to the ThunderClan camp, and begs them to help her when the Twolegs are attacking ShadowClan. WindClan is there, and both ThunderClan and WindClan agree to help, and ShadowClan eventually shelters with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks since their camp is destroyed.

She and all the journeying cats help, guide, protect, and feed the Clans when they are traveling. She is committed to ShadowClan, and fights to prove that she is loyal even though she is among her mother and siblings while she is traveling.

_Starlight-_

Tawnypelt helps to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helps to discover her own Clan's new home. Despite difficulties on finding a good home for ShadowClan, she eventually found one. Unlike most of ShadowClan's warriors, Tawnypelt does not help Mudclaw with his coup; although she remains neutral and does not side with Brambleclaw either.

_Sunset-_

Tawnypelt, like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, is visited by Tigerstar, offering to teach her to become a "true", ambitious warrior, yet she rejects him. Telling Tigerstar that he only became leader by twisting the warrior code out of proportion in order to get what he wanted, while she wants to become leader, but only if StarClan wishes it. She then advises Brambleclaw that he should stop listening and following Tigerstar's malicious teachings because he had been accepting everything they had tried to avoid since they were kits. She even tells him she was happy that Tigerstar was killed by Scourge after discovering the tyrant he was. When Brambleclaw doesn't listen to her advice, she warns him about Tigerstar's intentions and leaves.

Later, Tawnypelt was seen greeting Brambleclaw at a Gathering. Brambleclaw is surprised after Tawnypelt reveals to him that Hawkfrost had told ShadowClan about ThunderClan's badger attack, and that Littlecloud, who had gained the information from Leafpool, had said nothing.

* * *

**This is a challenge for Tawnypelt are what important things she did in the The New Prophecy series for LightClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	8. Chapter 8- Millie Summary

_~Millie Summary~_

_The Sight-_

Millie and Graystripe return to the Clans during a Gathering. Her voice is described as having a hard edge, which surprises many of the cats who thought all kittypets had soft voices, like Daisy. Blackstar glares at Millie, but she holds his gaze until Blackstar has to look away.

Later, Millie and Graystripe fight side by side against ShadowClan in a border battle that demonstrates Millie's fighting skills. Graystripe pulls a ShadowClan warrior from Millie, and she then gives the warrior a blow with her claws that sprays his blood everywhere. Afterwards, when greencough rages through the camp, she explains to Graystripe, Firestar, and Brambleclaw that she'd gotten medicine from the vet that kept her from getting sick. Firestar says that the vet has done him a favor by giving him a healthy warrior, which makes Millie glow with pride and Graystripe purr for the praise of his mate.

_Dark River-_

At a Gathering, Whitetail, a WindClan warrior, insults Millie, calling her a kittypet, but later thanks her for sharing prey during the daylight Gathering.

When Firestar performes her warrior ceremony, she says that she'd like to keep her name as it is, instead of taking on a Clan cat name, as she had always been named Millie. Brook and Daisy agree with her and congratulate her on keeping her kittypet name, though some cats think she should have accepted a warrior name.

_Outcast-_

Millie has moved into the nursery, pregnant with Graystripe's kits.

_Eclipse-_

Millie's belly is very large and swollen, suggesting she is heavily pregnant with Graystripe's kits. She gives birth to their kits; Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit, with the assistance of Leafpool and Jaypaw. Graystripe tells Jaypaw that if he has to save Millie or the kits, he should save Millie, most likely out of fear of his mate dying, like Silverstream did. Even though the delivery goes well, Millie says while in labor that she is never going to have kits again if giving birth to kits is that hard. When Jaypaw announces the names of the kits, Dustpelt comments scathingly about them having proper Clan names, jeering at the fact Millie kept her kittypet name. Graystripe defends her fiercely.

She is seen in the nursery most of the time, protecting the kits. During the battle between the four Clans, she goes and hides in Firestar's den with her kits, although her smallest kit, Blossomkit, goes to stay with Mousefur. The kit and elder seem to have bonded already, so Millie trusts the elder with her kit. After the battle, Millie catches whitecough, much to the fear of Graystripe.

_Long Shadows-_

Millie's whitecough that she developed into greencough. Briarkit eventually catches the cough as well and both of them are moved to the abandoned Twoleg nest in the back of ThunderClan territory, with other sick ThunderClan cats. It is also noted that when they were going into the Twoleg nest, Briarkit looks dead, and when cats are delivering herbs, the young kit keeps wailing and crying for her mother.

Millie, at the time, is almost ready to join StarClan, but Silverstream allows her to live, for she does not want Graystripe's heart-broken a second time. Graystripe and the other healthy kits miss her most of the time while she is recovering.

Millie and Briarkit are present when Firestar loses a life, but they do nothing to help, as they are too sick to even get up. Finally, when Firestar leaves the Twoleg nest with Millie and Briarkit, both looking better, and Briarkit begins to bounce around in a pile of leaves.

_Sunrise-_

Millie comforts her son Bumblekit when he is frightened of Sol, and tells him Sol is far away.

Later, when Brambleclaw's patrol comes back with a captured Sol, she, Daisy and Whitewing circle the kits protectively.

Her kit, Briarkit, strays too close to a crack in the cliff, and nearly gets bitten by a concealed adder. After Honeyfern rescues her, but sacrifices her life in the process, Millie hurries her kit to Leafpool to make sure she's all right. When Briarkit is deemed healthy, but in shock, Millie asks what action will be taken against the adder, saying that more cats might die. She and Daisy warn their kits not to go near that part of the cliff again, and later sternly warn them not to touch the deathberries being put out_._

* * *

**This is a challenge for LightClan. Power of Three, Cat Summary.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	9. Chapter 9- Not the Brightest Day

~_The Brightest Day~_

_(Shadowpaw's P.O.V.)_

The cool breeze whipped through the quiet camp. I snuggled deeper in my warm nest, enjoying the day off from training. The den was littered with sleeping apprentices and empty nests.

I peeked open one blue eye to see Ashpaw slip into the den. His dark gray pelt ruffled by the wind. His amber eyes met mine and I awkwardly looked away.

I'm bullied by the other apprentices because of my twisted paw I was born with. Ashpaw never participated in the taunting, but never stood up for me. No one did, not even the leader. I'm beginning to think Lilystar doesn't care anymore, but I could be wrong.

After most of the apprentices were asleep and the sun had gone into slumber behind the hills, moon taking her place. I limped out of the den and into the moonlit clearing. I stood there for a moment, looking at the stars and how they shimmered and flickered slightly.

'_I wonder if Mom and Dad are up there.' _I thought, thinking of my loving parents that had recently died from a surprise attack by ShadowClan. I fluffed up my black fur as a cold wind lazily sweeped through the empty clearing.

Stumbling out of reed inforced camp, I approached a frozen stream nearby. The stream's icy top was clear. Silver flashes could be seen flickering about, fishes trying find a warmer source of water.

I pressed a small black paw upon the surface to test if it was safe. The ice didn't crack or make a noise. I cautiously staggered across and down the stream side, towards the lake.

The ground was littered with frozen puddles from the earlier rain storm we had. The leaves were stiff, being covered by solid ice. Icicles hanging from tree branches and bushes. I had hoped for snow to dot the ground and coat everything in white, but it hadn't fallen yet.

The lake was now in front of me, small waves lapping at the shore. Small brittle pieces of ice floated ashore and were tossed about by the current. The stars reflected on the lake's surface and rippled as a breeze moved atop the mirrored water.

I sat down on the slick pebbles and admired the stars and shining moon. The crack of a twig caught my attention.

I swiveled my head to a bush, where two amber eyes curiously stared at me. I heard a hiss and someone stepped out. '_Ashpaw and... Beechpaw?' _A dark brown tom followed out from behind the dark gray tom.

"What are you doing here?" I mewed bitterly.

"Beechpaw is here to apologize," Ashpaw mewed nudging the soured-faced tom forward. "About yesterday,"

I shook my head and glanced back at the lake, where I almost drowned.

"Look. We didn't mean to shove you underwater and keep you there. We thought you would overpower us," He mewed, looking at the ground.

"Oh, really. Me, the weak and scrawny kit, overpower three other stronger apprentices," I spat. "Nice excuse, but I'm not going to accept it. Ever,"

Ashpaw's amber eyes glimmered with sadness and a touch of anger.

"Look here, Weirdfoot. We bully you for fun, to be forward and frank. We get a kick out of it, but I know almost drowning you, was crossing the line. I didn't even hold you down. Flowerpaw, Grasspaw, and Icepaw did," Beechpaw mewed, anger seething from every word.

I flinched as he got close to my face and called me that name. His green eyes ablaze with anger. I didn't respond to his words. Standing, I limped away from the lake. Away from the two toms and away from rising tension.

"He could've stopped them, but no," I huffed quietly.

The memory floated unexpectantly into my mind.

_"Hey! Look who it is!" Flowerpaw sneered, stepping closer._

_The frigid water lapped at my paws as I backed away from the advancing she-cat._

_"Hey, Weirdfoot! Wanna go for a swim?" Icepaw cackled._

_I shook my head, unable to speak._

_"What was that? Did you say yes?" Grasspaw taunted._

_The gray tom ran forward and struck me down. The water hit my skin and I instantly shivered._

_"Help me drag her into the water," Grasspaw mewed._

_Flowerpaw rushed to my side and grabbed my paw in her teeth. Icepaw shoved me forward while holding me down. They slowly pulled me out until the water was just passed my eyes, nose sticking out of the water._

_My eyes were squeezed tight and their muffled voices told me nothing of their plan. I was trembling so badly I thought my brain would be scrambled robin eggs._

_Suddenly I couldn't breath and I struggled harder, but made no progress. They had a firm grip on me, and weren't planning to let go any time soon._

_I felt myself stop moving and their paws lift from my body. Teeth grabbed my scruff and pulled me out of the icy water._

_I felt my chest being rubbed and coughing up water. I could slightly hear laughter in the background, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I trembled from the coldness, but also from the fear I would be submerged again._

_"Why did you guys do that to her?" Ashpaw's infuriated growl came from next to me._

_"Beechpaw came up with it. So we did it," Grasspaw mewed, between laughs._

_I heard a growl then someone let out a squeak. Ashpaw had attacked Grasspaw. The first time ever he did something about the bullying._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I found myself at camp. I slowly padded in and slipped into the apprentice's den. I stayed awake to see the sun's early rays stream through the roof of the reeds woven with brambles.

I sat up and quickly groomed my fur. Stumbling out in to the clearing, I spotted my mentor.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Grayflower.

"Battle moves and then hunting," The grey tabby mewed.

I nodded and we started off into the wet, frozen, marshy forest.

* * *

"Strike harder," Grayflower repeated.

I brought down a heavy paw and hit her shoulder. She stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Great work, Shadowpaw. You're getting stronger by the day," She smiled.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Hey, now don't be a depressed cat. We both know Icepaw, Flowerpaw, and Grasspaw should've gotten a harsher punishment, but they are Lilystar's kits," Grayflower mewed.

"Just because they are her kits, doesn't mean that they can get off on trying the kill me," I snapped.

Grayflower sighed. "Let's go hunting, now. I don't want to make you mad,"

I curtly nodded and followed her through the forest.

Grayflower led me to a common hunting ground near the WindClan border, also known as the Twoleg border. She flicked her tail to tell me to go a separate way. I did and scented a mouse.

I found and killed the mouse, I also found a blue jay, but the rest of the prey must be keeping away from the cold.

I stiffened as a shriek sounded through the air. The scent of fox filled the air. I hurriedly buried my prey and sprinted to the direction of the scream.

There stood Icepaw, Grasspaw, Flowerpaw, and Grayflower. A horrible thought floated through my head. '_Save your mentor. Leave those fleabags.' _I quickly shooed it away.

"Hey foxheart!" I growled.

The young fox whipped his large ginger head around. It's black beady eyes shone with hunger.

"Come and get me," And I turned sharply, taking off through the forest.

The fox's hot breath ruffled my fur. I pushed hard on the slippery ground and rounded the corner.

I slipped and the fox gained some speed. Fear and adrenaline filled my blood stream. I couldn't get myself to stand. The fox loomed over me, eyes flashing with satisfaction.

I swiped a paw at his face, and he reared back as claws raked his face. Blood spattered on the ground and my fur. He snared, yellow fangs glinting in the sunlight.

I finally found my footing and shot off towards the clearing where the apprentices and Grayflower were. Entering, I found them still there cowering in the shadows of some oak roots.

I turned to face the fox and growled at him. He snapped his jaws near my head, but I dropped a heavy paw on his shoulder. He stumbled and gave me the opportunity to strike.

I leaped on his back and dug my claws into his skin. I got an idea.

"Hey, you cowards! Come and fight like a real warrior, or are you still a kit," I mewed, really meaning it.

Grasspaw emerged first, a scowl on his face. I jumped off the fox's back as Grasspaw leaped up to attack me. The fox was busy on me that he didn't notice. The young tom let out a growl when he landed on fox, not me.

Icepaw followed after a few heartbeats, her eyes glossy with fear.

"What kind of warrior are you? The fearful kind?" I spat.

The white she-cat charged at me, but I moved just in time as she ran into the fox's leg.

"And look at the poor excuse for a warrior apprentice," I sneered to Flowerpaw, who was shaking with terror.

Flowerpaw seemed to understand my plan and race out, latching on the fox. Grayflower joined too and by now the fox was overwhelmed with cats clawing and hissing.

The fox ran off, tail tucked between legs. Grasspaw gave me a cold hard stare.

"What? I just saved lives and you're looking at me like I killed your mother," I hissed.

Grasspaw sneered at me, "Is what you said earlier, true?"

"Why would you say that?" I scoffed.

Grasspaw huffed and stalked off back to camp, Icepaw closely following.

Flowerpaw glanced at me with thankful eyes and ran after her siblings.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just leave the fox here?" Grayflower asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm loyal to my Clan, even though it may hurt me in any way possible. I still have to protect the growing kits that might be better at leading than Lilystar," I answer, padding off back to grab my prey.

* * *

~_Back at RiverClan Camp~_

"All cats old enough to catch a fish in the lake, please gather here under the Large Rock!" Lilystar yowled.

I padded to the edge of the group. Grasspaw and Icepaw gave me death stares, but I ignored them.

"Today we celebrate Shadowpaw, Grasspaw, Icepaw, Flowerpaw, and Grayflower fighting off a fox. Grasspaw fought bravely, please step forward." Grasspaw puffed out his chest.

"Wait! I have something to say!" Flowerpaw stood, some gasps sounded from the group.

"Yes, Flowerpaw?"

"Shadowpaw should be the one becoming a warrior first. She saved us from the fox, risking her life to help us get to somewhere safe," Flowerpaw mewed, earning glares from her siblings.

"I heard she insulted you, your brother and sister," Lilystar mewed.

"Grasspaw was hiding like a scared little kit. Icepaw was the same, and I admit so was I, but Shadowpaw said those things out of fear. I would've never taken those things personally," Flowerpaw lied.

"I believe you. Shadowpaw, please step forward," Grasspaw growled and sat down. "I, Lilystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"Grayflower, is Shadowpaw ready to take on the responsibility of a warrior?"

"She is,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowstrike. StarClan honors your bravery and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan," The Clan actual cheered for me.

I beamed with happiness as I saw some warriors that had hated me since I was born, cheer my name loudly, smiles on their faces. Ashpaw is now Ashbreeze. Flowerpaw is now Flowertail. Grasspaw, Grassfur. Icepaw, Icepelt.

Flowertail became a great friend of mine and we had laughs together. She had apologize many times for the things she had done. I told her each time that standing up for me at the warrior ceremony was enough.

Icepelt and Grassfur were still cold and unforgiving, but I didn't care about them.

Ashbreeze is now my best friend and I hope it stays like that for a while.

Life is great and I pray to StarClan, nothing ruins it.

* * *

**One-shot for SilverClan's challenges. Sorry if it isn't the best. :/**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just the story.**


	10. Chapter 10- Prey

_~Prey~_

(_Kestrelpaw's P.O.V.)_

"... Kestrelkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kestrelpaw. Your mentor will be Shadepetal. I hope Shadepetal will pass down all she knows on to you," A small, blue-gray she-cat paused. "Shadepetal**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Frostflower, and you have shown yourself to be brave and honest. You will be the mentor of Kestrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Kestrelpaw," Birdstar finished.

My blood bubbled with excitement as I stepped forward to touch my mentor's pink nose. Shadepetal's golden eyes gleamed with amusement as she stepped away and led me to the other apprentices. I leaped down the boulders at the Rockpile and landed next to a medium-sized golden tabby tom, green eyes flashing with envy.

"Don't worry, Waspkit. You'll be an apprentice soon," I smiled down on him.

The tom padded away, tail lashing in an annoyance. I padded to a small cluster of new apprentices and mentors.

"Where are we going now?" Asked a white tom, blue eyes shimmering with awe.

"Calm down, Lightpaw. We are going to tour the territory," A cream tom responded, amber eyes stern.

"Sorry, Milkdrop," Lightpaw murmured.

Milkdrop shook his head and flicked his tail for us to follow him out of the gorge. The rocky path grew steeper as we padded along. I wondered what the grass felt like since I've never been out of camp. I wasn't paying attention to the path in front of me as I tripped on a straggling rock.

"Mousebrain," Murmured a gray tom.

"Watch your mouth, Boulderpaw," His mentor, Breezeface, mewed stiffly.

Boulderpaw's dark blue eyes flashed with anger and gave me a sour glance. I brushed it off and continued on the way like nothing happened. Shadepetal had known me since a kit, so she knew my quirks. For one, I am very clumsy, so don't be surprised if you see prey scattering with me behind.

"Here we are!" Lightpaw cried.

"Quiet your voice! You'll scare the prey away," Hissed Milkdrop.

"Sorry, Mil-"

"Hush, Lightpaw. I accept your apologizes," The cream tom interrupted.

Lightpaw nodded, a grin forming on his white face. We padded along the edge of the forest as Shadepetal talked.

"... that's the Twoleg place, don't go there unless we the leader, or the medicine cat says so," I found my mind drifting away like the clouds.

_'What's the Twoleg place like? Are the dens like big nests? What does a monster look like? Why does Flowerbreeze leave every evening?_

"Kestrelpaw!" A shout made me snap back to reality.

"What? Did I do something?" I asked, looking around frightfully.

"You almost fell off the side of the gorge, fleabag," Boulderpaw sneered.

"Boulderpaw, that's it. We will be doing this tour by ourselves. Let's go," Breezeface mewed, bringing his tail over Boulderpaw's shoulder, leading him away.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of questions to ask. I didn't mean to frighten you," I mewed, staring down at my brown paws.

"Just pay attention from now on. Let's keep moving," Milkdrop mewed, leading us into the forest.

I nodded and followed the cream tom and my mentor into the shaded forest.

The tree's shadows gave off a creepy atmosphere, but the cool air felt good on my thick pelt. Shadepetal was looking behind her every few heartbeats. I was bout to ask what was wrong when Milkdrop stopped and brought us to a bramble bush.

"I scent a fox. Stay here and don't move unless we tell you to," He whispered.

My blood ran cold. _A fox?! _My breathing got shallow and fast. _Oh no. Someone's going to die, then the fox is going to eat us! _I closed my eyes and pray to StarClan that nothing bad would happen.

I heard a snarl and squeezed my eyes tight. A yelp, a growl, a bark, all sounded from tussling around.

"Lightpaw! Kestrelpaw! Go back to camp!" Shadepetal's voice was full with fear.

I quickly bolted away from the bramble bush and pushed forward as the forest came to a stop. I turned the corner and bounded to the flower bushes, marking camp entrance. I sped down the winding path and stopped in front of a group of warriors eating.

"A fox attacked us in the forest! Please hurry!" I shrieked, exhausted.

Three warriors bolted passed me and left their half eaten prey.

"I'll go get Tumbleflower," A ginger she-cat mewed, before sprinting to the medicine cat den.

I crumbled to the ground, my legs burned from the fast paced running I did. Three cats came walking towards me.

"Are you okay, Kestrelpaw?" A stormy gray-and-white tom mewed.

"I'm just tired from running all the way here, Jaypaw," I mewed.

The tom nodded and padded after his mentor. I sighed and padded to the warrior's den.

"Mom?" I asked, peeking in.

"What is it sweetie?" A soft voice came from inside.

"Can I talk with you?"

"Sure thing. Come on in, everyone else is out," She purred.

I padded in and laid in her nest. I snuggled up against her soft brown chest.

"What's wrong with my little Kestrelpaw?" Sweetcloud mewed.

"My mentor and Milkdrop, got attack by a fox, and I kind of freaked out," I admitted, my fur picking up heat.

"Oh, honey. We all have those times where we freak out. I was scared of things, but don't worry. You'll become a great warrior and kill those foxes. I know you will," Sweetcloud purred.

"Thanks, Mom," I mewed, standing. "I'll see you later,"

I padded out of the warrior's den and down to where Lightpaw was pacing.

"Milkdrop nor Shadepetal have come back," He mewed, when I padded up to him.

I sighed and sat next to him. Birdstar rushed out of her den and came to us.

"What's going on? Where are your mentors?" Her voice was filled with fear.

"Fox," Was all I could say.

Lightpaw was too busy pacing to answer. Birdstar quickly called over the deputy.

"Honeystream, send out two patrols to find that fox, Milkdrop and Shadepetal," The golden tabby she-cat nodded and called out cats.

"Maplespeck, Firestripe, Fallenshade, and Dawnhawk, got out and find a fox, Milkdrop, Shadepetal, and anyone else who went to help," Honeystream yowled.

* * *

~_The Next Day~_

Shadepetal, Milkdrop, and Breezeface were pretty badly torn up. The three warriors couldn't find them and then the patrol was sent a little too late.

I really didn't want anyone to die, but I was appointed a new mentor until Shadepetal was ready. Dovewhisper was my new temporarily mentor.

"Kestrelpaw! Let's go!" Dovewhisper called.

I padded over to the gray tabby and followed her out of camp.

"We are going to practice hunting crouches," She mewed.

"Okay," I simply said.

We padded through the terrifying forest and got to the Training Pit, a large sandy hole the ground.

"Okay, show me the best crouch you got,"

I dropped down, belly touching the ground lightly, paws tucked in and tail low to the ground.

"Perfect! You are a natural," Dovewhisper praised.

She taught me a few others and now we went to practice.

"Okay. Catch whatever you can and bring it back here,"

I nodded and bounded off. I wondered what I could catch now. Padding along in the forest, I scented a vole.

I found it nibbling on things. I leaped forward and snapping its neck. I cringed slightly. A gush of wind flattened my fur and the scent of rabbit filled my nostrils.

I padded through the forest looking for the rabbit. I finally saw it and dropped the vole. This rabbit was huge!

I creeped forward and watched the rabbit's back. I bounded forward and the rabbit sprinted away.

I leaped to grab the rabbit tail and give it a killing bite, but I never grabbed it just thin air.

I flailed out my legs and my mind realized I was falling. Shrieking, I hit the hard rock. The sound of cracking filled my ears and a fluffy body landed on top of me.

Rabbit filled my scent glades. _I caught my first prey and died on the same day. _I thought as the blackness took over.

* * *

**Hope you kinda liked this one-shot for SilverClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just the story.**


	11. Chapter 11- Storm

~_Storm~_

_(Reedkit's P.O.V.)_

I yawned and stretched, accidentally kicking my brother.

"Hey! Watch where you put your paws, Reedkit," He grumbled, turning away from me.

I silently apologized. I can't help my legs are abnormally long for my age. Standing up, I padded out of the nursery and looked for my dad.

He was the leader and usually was talking with the deputy.

"How's my little Reedkit?" A deep, but soft voice mewed.

"Hi Dad! I'm good. Just wanted to ask about a game?" I mewed, carrying out the question.

"I will, if you go wake up your brothers," I trotted away and reentered the nursery.

"Wake up! Nettlestar is gonna play a game with us!" I cheered.

Otterkit aroused first. He lifted his head and blinked his blue eyes.

"Really?" His voice sounded sleepy.

"Of course! Come on, I wanna go!" I cried, plopping down beside Pebblekit.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm getting up," Pebblekit mewed irritably.

I smiled and watched as the two get out of the nest and stumble into the bright green-leaf sun.

Otterkit's brown sleek fur was defined with thin black tabby stripes. Pebblekit's gray fluffy fur was spotless, except for two black circles around his blue eyes. I, Reedkit, had plain, neither sleek or fluffy, black fur that had small white tabby stripes.

"Okay. How about we play Hun-" Nettlestar started.

"I wanna play WindClan attacks!" Pebblekit mewed, bouncing on his paws.

"Can you tell me what the rules are?" Dad mewed, crouching down to get to our level.

"Well, someone has to be leader and deputy. The rest are warriors. The others have to the WindClan leader and deputy. Then we attack each other," Pebblekit mewed, making it seem as simply as moss ball.

"Hey. How about we ask Ripplekit and his siblings and friends if they want to play, too," Nettlestar pointed with his black tail by the nursery.

"Okay!" I mewed, skipping over. "Hey, do you wanna play with us?"

"Sure!" Shellkit mewed.

"We all will," Ripplekit mewed for the rest of them.

I flicked my tail and they followed us over and we started.

"How about Nettlestar picks the leaders and deputies?" Lilykit suggested.

"Okay. I'm up for it," He smiled. "Reedkit, you are now Reedstar of RiverClan. Ottersplash is the deputy," He paused to think. "Toadstar of WindClan and Splashtail is the deputy. Rippleheart, Lilystem are RiverClan. Pebblespot, Shellshade are WindClan," Nettlestar finished.

"What will you be?" Shellkit, now Shellshade, asked.

"Hm, I'll be StarClan's leader. Watching over you," He decided.

"WindClan gather!" Toadkit, now Toadstar, squeaked.

"RiverClan gather!" I mewed quickly.

Ottersplash, Rippleheart and Lilystem quickly assembled.

"Okay, Rippleheart, you cover the rear, then surprise them. Lilystem, you go for the front and knock them down. Ottersplash got for Splashtail, and I'll go for Toadstar," I murmured, keeping my voice down.

They all nodded and stood in their spots, waiting for the battle cry.

"RAWR!" Toadstar yowled, running at us.

"RiverClan attack!" I playfully snarled.

I leaped at Toadkit and batted at him with soft paws.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pebblespot ramed into the side of me, I let out a squeak of surprise.

Ottersplash was engaged in battle with Splashtail. Lilystem and Shellshade were tumbling around. Rippleheart was looking around like a mouse brain.

"Rippleheart!" I mewed, loudly.

The gray tom raced to my side and shoved Pebblespot off. I stood and tracked down Toadstar.

"You will pay!" I squealed, leaping on the gray-spotted tom.

He hissed and laughed as he batted me around. I put a paw on his throat and he made ridicules death sounds.

"WindClan retreat!" Splashtail yowled.

The three cats faked limps and stumbled towards Nettlestar.

"How did we do?" Shellkit mewed, amber eyes shining.

"You were all brave warriors. I hope to do this again," He smiled. "But I have to got back to being the RiverClan leader and lead this Clan to thriving happiness," He licked atop our heads and padded away.

"Hey, who wants to see if Rainpaw wants to play?" Splashkit asked.

"Okay! Come on, let's go!" Ripplekit squealed, racing towards a small reed woven den.

I quickly followed behind and slipped into the den after Lilykit.

"Hey, Rainpaw! Wanna play?" Ripplekit mewed, poking the blue-gray tom with a white paw.

The tom shifted in his nest and stretched. "Sure. Let me go get Marshpaw and Lichenpaw," He padded out and disappeared behind the corner.

"Okay. I guess we wait," Toadkit mewed, padding out of the den.

We followed and laid in the sun. Dark gray cloud scattered the sky and a moist breeze made it really warm. I was enjoying it, the warm heat made me sleepy.

"Look, there's Rainpaw and his sisters!" Ripplekit mewed, excitement clear in his voice.

"Let's play some moss ball," Lichenpaw suggested, grabbing some moss from a nearby rotting log.

We all nodded and spread out. Lichenpaw slugged the ball into the air and it soared over to Lilykit. She stood on her back legs and swatted it away towards Otterkit.

The game went on for a while, until Heronwing called Ripplekit, Splashkit, and Lilykit into the nursery. We decided to sit in the fading sun when Rainpaw, Lichenpaw, and Marshpaw had to go on a patrol.

"Toadkit! Shellkit!" Gooseflight called.

"Bye Reedkit, Otterkit, and Pebblekit," The twins mewed at the same time as they left.

We said good-bye and waited for our mother, Ducksong to come back from patrol so we could nap together. The sun disappeared behind dark clouds and we were ushered into the nursery by Heronwing.

"Your mother will be back soon. She always does," Heronwing reassured us when we asked where Ducksong is.

We all settled in our nest and the nursery was quiet. An earth shattering rumbling noise woke me. I flattened my ears against my head and snuggled closer to Pebblekit, who has wakened, too.

"Where's Mom?" He asked. "Heronwing said she'd be back," His voice was fearfully.

"Don't worry. She is probably stuck in the... Whatever that is," I mewed pointing to the gray clouds.

"It's called a storm, Reedkit," A soft voice mewed.

"Mother!" Otterkit was now awake and we jumped up to meet her.

Her gray-and-white pelt was soaking wet and she described to us what everything was.

A loud rumble sounded again.

"That is called thunder," A bright flash was seen, then a loud crack. "That's called lightning," And a light pattered sounded upon the ground. "And that's called rain,"

"Like Rainpaw?" Pebblekit asked.

"Well, not Rainpaws falling from the sky, but drops of water," Ducksong chuckled.

"Oh," He mewed, staring at the dripping water.

"Is StarClan mad or sad with us?" Otterkit asked.

"Neither," Mother replied. "They are giving us a much-needed rain,"

We had gone quiet and Mother groomed us. I watched as the lightning cracked and illuminate the sky. The thunder rumbled like an anger badger.

After everyone was asleep, I snuck out of the nursery and into the rain. The cold water drops hit my fur and slicked it down. The already springy ground was now mushy. I padded to center of camp and looked at the sky.

The gray storm clouds blacked out the sun and darkness shadowed the light blue sky. The rain hit my face and rolled off my fur. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool atmosphere.

An idea came to my mind. _'What does the storm do to outside of camp?' _I quickly padded to the entrance. No one was guarding so I slipped out of camp unnoticed.

The forest was breathtaking! Oaks, low-growing tree, and reeds grew everywhere. I padded along under the trees and raindrops hit my already soaking pelt.

A crack was heard and smoke hit me like a wave. I scrambled to a nearby bramble bush and saw a tall oak's branches alit with fire. The trunk was split and smoke fluttered into the sky.

I whimpered as I heard thunder and I sprinted from under the bush and down the path back to camp. I skidded to a stop, a fallen tree was blocking my path. I cried out for anyone and tried to find another way around. I found a dip in the ground under the tree and scrambled through.

I ran through the forest, trees blurring around me. Lightning and thunder sounded all through the sky. My eyes watered. I didn't think a storm could be this bad.

I was starting to think I was lost. The trees seemed to be endless. I slowed down and came to a river. The river was fast flowing and it would just drag me away.

I was starting to get tired, so I trotted to a nearby tree. I squeezed in the roots and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_"Reedkit? Reedkit!" A frantic voice called._

_I blinked open my eyes to see a she-cat who looked exactly like Ducksong._

_"Where are you? Did you go out of camp?" She asked, eyes full with fear._

_"Y-Yes," I gulped._

_"Why? You know you're never suppose to!" She cried._

_"The storm got worse after I went out!" I protested. _

_She shook her head and her eyes clouded with sadness. _

_"How are you in my dreams?" I asked._

_"I-I don't know," The she-cat looked around. "Maybe we have a connection, but that doesn't matter. I need you to come back to camp," Her voice was quiet._

_"I don't know how," _

_"Figure it out," She said before fading into blackness._

* * *

A cold breeze ruffled my fur and I blinked open my eyes. I wasn't under the tree root anymore, but in some type of shelter. I shot up and raced out of the den.

"Mom!" I cried out.

"Hush, little kit," A gentle voice sounded from behind me. "You're safe here,"

I turned to see an old looking white tom. His muzzles flecked with gray instead of the regular white.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

I seemed to be in a small clearing, surrounded by bushes. The den I came from was a small cave.

"This is what I call, Odd Camp," He purred.

"Odd Camp? What's so odd about it?"

"Well, most of the cats here, were cats lost, dying, starving, outcasts, you name it," He looked at me with kind bluish-green eyes.

"What's your name? I'm Reedkit,"

"Oh, so you're a Clan cat. They call me Cotton,"

I nodded, "Well, Cotton, do you know where I can find a camp called, RiverClan?"

Cotton was thinking as another tom padded towards us.

"Hello, Donut!" Cotton mewed.

"I heard you guys talking about RiverClan. I think I know where that is," Donut mewed, nodding to Cotton.

"Really? Well, let's go!" I smiled, slowly walking away.

"Whoa, slow down kit," Cotton mewed. "I doubt you've eaten yet,"

He was right, I hadn't eaten since... two days ago. How was my stomach not protesting about that?

"Oh, yeah. Do you have something I could eat?" I asked.

Cotton nodded and padded to a fresh-kill pile. He brought back a large mouse and two small shrews. He dropped the mouse in front of me and one shrew for Donut.

"Okay Reedkit, tell me about why you were out in the middle of a storm, alone," Cotton asked.

"Well, I was wanting to see what the storm looked like outside of camp. So I slipped out of camp and padded along a path. Then a tree caught fire and I ran back, but a fallen tree blocked my path. I got tired and found some tree roots. Then you found me," I finished, taking another bite of my mouse.

"Curious kit we have here," Donut purred.

My pelt felt hot and I ate another bite to cover it up.

"Well, we should be leaving. Don't want nightfall to get us just yet," Donut mewed, standing.

I nodded and finished my last bite. Grabbing the remains, we padded out of camp, buried them and headed off. We trotted through the forest and passed pools of water. Donut made friendly conversation and jokes. We stopped at a river.

"We are going to have to cross it, okay?" Donut mewed.

I nodded and he padded into the water. He got out of the other side and shook his fur out.

"Okay, let's go!" He yelled over the loud rush of water.

The river was overflowing by the storm last night. The current looked fast and strong.

"I can't do it!" I cried.

"Yes, you can! I believe in you!" He yowled.

I gulped at put a paw in the frigid water. I slowly padded in, digging my claws into the riverbank. I stepped forward and slipped.

"No!" Donut screamed has he dove after me.

I was washed away in the current and I was tossed underwater. I didn't dare open my mouth to yowl for help, knowing water would choke me. I churned my paws and tried to go up. Instead, my head collided with a rock.

My head pounded and black dots formed at the edge of my vision. A jaw grabbed my scruff as I passed out.

* * *

**Challenge for SliverClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	12. Chapter 12- Caught

_~Caught~_

_(Splashhawk's P.O.V.)_

"All cats old enough to catch a fish, please gather here under the Weathered Rock!" Yowled a stormy gray she-cat, known as Daisystar.

Her sharp yellow-amber eyes scanned the clearing as the Clan gathered. She stood tall and proud.

"Today, two kits will become apprentices. Grasskit and Flamekit, please step forward," Her voice was soft.

The two bi-colored kits skipped up to the front of the group. Grasskit was a pure black tom with bright green eyes like the new-leaf grass. Flamekit was a pure ginger tom with pale yellow-green eyes.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Larchlight. I hope Larchlight will pass down all she knows on to you," Daisystar looked to a fluffy brown she-cat.

Larchlight padded forward with careful steps. Her dark green eyes fixed on the newly named Flamepaw.

"Larchlight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Aspendawn, and you have shown yourself to be brave and patient. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw," She looked to Flamepaw, who was awestruck.

She lowered her head and touched her black nose to Flamepaw's pink one. She rested her black-ringed tail on his shoulder and led him to the edge of the group. I looked back up at Daisystar.

"Grasskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. Your mentor will be Splashhawk. I hope Splashhawk will pass down all he knows on to you," Her proud yellow-amber eyes met my shocked blue-green ones.

I stood and made my way through the crowd. I stood in front of the calm Grasspaw. His bright green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Splashhwak, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Rainthorn, and you have shown yourself to be strong and caring. You will be the mentor of Grasspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Grasspaw," Daisystar's mew was quiet.

I slowly lowered my head and lightly touched my pink nose to his black one. Withdrawing my face from his, I flicked my tail for my new apprentice to follow. We sat with Larchlight and her new apprentice and Grasspaw's brother, Flamepaw.

"I sincerely hope these new mentors will train these new apprentices. I give my good wishes towards them," Daisystar finished with a content look.

"Flamepaw! Grasspaw! Flamepaw! Grasspaw! Flamepaw! Grasspaw!" The Clan cheered with high spirits.

They finished cheering and some family and friends came to congratulate us.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"You got a great mentor,"

"Can't wait to see my little toms become warriors,"

Embarrassed, happy, and proud looks dotted the small gathered group. Flamepaw's and Grasspaw's parents were showering them with loving licks. Larchlight's parents and siblings had gathered around her and talked about things she would do with her new apprentice. My parents had left to the Warrior's den early and didn't even look my way, but my sister had come to say a few words.

"You will be a great mentor, Splashhawk. I can feel it," Mewed a pale gray she-cat, her green eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Thanks, Willowmask," I dipped my head.

"Your welcome, brother. I'm sorry that Mom and Dad didn't come over," Her disappointed green eyes popped brightly from her white mask.

"Don't worry. They'll come around," I flicked my white-ringed tail.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you to your mentor duties. Bye, Splashhawk,"

"Bye, Willowmask," I mewed, watching my sister leave.

Turning towards where Grasspaw and Flamepaw were, I spotted another me at the corner of my eye. Facing the older twin, I realized it was my father. His white-spotted blue-gray fur gleamed in the setting sun. His blue-green eyes flashed with different emotions.

"Hello, Pebblespots," My voice somber.

"Hello, son," His deep voice echoed with approval. "I came to say that I hope you train that kit real good, and-" His voice cracked. "-your mother is ill," His blue-green eyes clouded with sadness.

I looked to my white-dotted paws. "Is-is it treatable?" My voice wavered.

"They don't know," He mewed, referring to "they" as Heronflight and Birdpaw, the Medicine cats.

"Can I see her?" I mewed, looking into what seemed to be a copy of my eyes.

"Yes. I actually need help moving her to their den," I nodded and we headed to the large reed woven den.

I couldn't tear my gaze from my mother. Her usual shiny pale gray fur was dull. Her bright green eyes were gazed over. Her face was contorted in pain, her ribs poked through her fur, and she looked fragile.

She leaned heavily on my side as my father and I helped her to the Medicine cat's den. We entered to strong-smelling, dark cave. My eyes adjusted and I could see a small pale silvery she-cat and a larger white tom. They both looked up with almost the same green eyes.

"Please, set her down in that nest," Heronflight's voice was soft.

We gently lowered her in a feather-lined moss nest. My father sat next to her as I stood next to the entrance. I watched as Birdpaw fed Duskshine some yellow petals. Turning to leave, Heronflight called to me.

"Splashhawk, please try to keep this on the down low. I don't want the Clan to go into panic," His voice was pleading.

"Don't worry about it," I mewed, looking stay into his exhausted, thankful pale green eyes.

I left the den and found Grasspaw sitting in camp alone. I jogged over to him.

"I apologize for that,"

He looked up, green eyes flickering with understanding. "It's okay. My sister looked the same way before she passed,"

I sat down, the moonlight made Grasspaw's fur expose its silver undertones.

"I plan to teach you how to hunt tomorrow and then practice hunting," I mewed, changing the subject.

"Okay. Sounds fun," Grasspaw mewed, standing to leave. "Just a tip, don't let her quick death hurt you too much," His eyes flashed with pity and deep, deep sadness.

I watched as he slowly walked away to the apprentice's den. Looking towards the Medicine cat den, I wondered if my Mother's death would be quick. I decided to go for a walk, to clear my mind and sort out this mess.

* * *

The small forest was quiet this green-leaf night. Soft sounds of crickets chirping was the only noise to be heard. The flickering of yellow light from fireflies surrounded me.

A strange scent hit my nose as I padded towards a large stream. The scent was mixed with RiverClan and ShadowClan. A growl rose in my throat, but a swallowed it down. I needed to keep my position unknown.

I crouched down low, the grass tickling my belly. Putting one paw in front of the other, I crept behind a bush. Peeking out from the branches of the flower bush, I saw a two cats leaning against each other.

One was a dark brown tabby tom. His pelt was dotted with cream spots. The other was a soft ginger she-cat. Their tails were twined together.

Realization hit me square in the face. That was Barkstripe from ShadowClan and Sandybrook of RiverClan. I used to have a crush on her when we were apprentices, but I got over it when she became mates with Beetlewing.

I stepped forward to go tell the ShadowClanner to leave before anything bad happens, but I was too late. A black tom came crashing through the reeds and leaped on the dark brown tom.

Sandybrook yowled for them to stop, but Beetlewing continued to claw the mousedung out of Barkstripe. I took action and ran in. Pulling Beetlewing from the heavily bleeding Barkstripe, Sandybrook quickly helped him over the stream and to the other side. I could just make out their conversation over the outraged hisses and snarls from her mate.

"Tell your Clan you ran into a young fox on a walk. Be safe. I love you," The soft ginger she-cat mewed, her blue-green eyes filled with worry.

"I'll be okay. I've been in fights before. I love you," Barkstripe licked her cheek and limped away.

Sandybrook swam back over to where we were. Her eyes were now ablaze with angry.

"Why would you do that? Can you not talk to us first?" Her voice high-pitched.

"You traitor! You have another mate from another Clan!" Beetlewing snarled. "I'll tell everyone! You'll become an outcast, you fox-heart!"

Sandybrook's eyes didn't change. She stepped forward, raised her unsheathed ginger paw and swiped it across Beetlewing's throat.

"Good luck trying to speak," She mewed, her eyes showing hatred and enjoyment.

Beetlewing made a gurgling noise before he dropped to the ground and bled out. Sandybrook looked to me, my eyes wide with horror.

"Sadly, you with have to go, too," Her eyes showed no mercy.

She leaped at me, but I moved. I quickly pinned her down and hissed in her face.

"I couldn't believe I like you," I looked away as I slit her throat open.

She didn't make a noise as she died. I quickly put their bodies in the stream and washed away the blood and scent from my paws.

I ran back to camp and stopped at the entrance to catch my breath. Padding into the Warrior's den, I settled in my nest and quickly made up a lie about how Beetlewing and Sandybrook ran away to be loners together, for the upcoming questions of tomorrow.

With all the happened, I slept soundly. A smile placed on my face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot for ImagineClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	13. Chapter 13- Flooded

_~Flooded~_

_(Kestrelpaw's P.O.V.)_

"Kestrelpaw! Crowpaw! Kestrelpaw! Crowpaw! Kestrelpaw! Crowpaw!" The whole Clan cheered for my best friend and I.

I smiled at Crowpaw, my black-furred companion. His dark blue eyes shimmered with excitement in the dying sunlight. Jumping down from the Low Hang, an overhang made of stone, we padded to our mentors, Weedtail and Petalshine, who were sitting just under the Low Hang.

"We won't be doing anything to today. So get a goodnight's rest." Weedtail stated, flicking his black-ringed tail to the small cave, known as the Apprentice's den.

We nodded and padded to the Apprentice's den. There were nests already made for us, so we laid down and tried to sleep.

"Psst. Crowpaw?" Someone mewed.

"What?" Annoyance clear in his voice.

"Did you see the flooded river, yet?" It was Oakpaw.

"No. What's so special about it?" Crowpaw asked.

"Why don't you check it out for yourself?"

Crowpaw didn't respond, but prodded me in the side. I stood, telling him yes to the never-asked-question. We padded out of the den and into the main clearing. We slipped out of the dirt tunnel and headed towards the StreamClan border.

"So, I wonder what we'll find," I mewed, cutting the silence.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out... now," Crowpaw mewed, stepping out of the foliage.

A large river was the border between ShadeClan and StreamClan. The river was overflowing on the bankside.

"Doesn't look special," Crowpaw mewed.

I nodded and padded along the side of the water. I heard a faint noise, but couldn't hear what it was.

"Hey, I think I hear something," I mewed to Crowpaw.

He gave me a weird look, but followed me down the river.

"Look!" I mewed, pointing to dark figures in the water. "Sounds like kits," I rushed forward.

"Help us! Please! Help us!" One of the small soaked kits cried.

The river's rapid current pulled and tugged at the kits as they tried to stay afloat on a protruding root of a close tree. I step forward to grab the kit, but slipped on a rock and fall into the water.

I screamed as pain shot up my back leg and it wedged itself in between two rocks. Water was rushed over my head and my lungs started to burn from the lack of air in them.

"Kestrelpaw!" Crowpaw shout was muffled.

He rushed forward and grabbed my scruff as he craned his neck. Crowpaw struggled to pull me out, but some how he managed.

I coughed up water and gritted my teeth in pain as my leg was twisted at a weird angle. Crowpaw's dark blue eyes sparkled with fear.

"What are we going to do?" His voice is shrill.

"We are going to save those kits, even if it means risking our own lives," I manged to say.

"But you can't do-" He started.

"Shut up and help me stand," I hissed at him.

Crowpaw darted forward and I leaned against him. We go to the edge of the water side and I quickly come up with a simple plan.

"I need you to get a long, sturdy branch," I mewed, sitting down.

Crowpaw nodded and rushed into the forest. A few moments he emerged from the undergrowth with what I asked for.

"Now, I need you to stick it out above the kit's heads and try to get them to hold on," I blinked, seeing them thrash their heads around.

Crowpaw grunted as he held the stick over the kit's heads. They all hooked their tiny claws in the branch and he strained to pull it back to shore.

After a few heartbeats he gets them on land. I move forward, ignoring the burning pain in my leg. I pick up a white tom with his eyes closed.

I licked his fur the wrong way and tried to warm him up. He stopped trembling and snuggled closer to my side. Crowpaw had warmed the other two kits.

One was a black tom with white tabby stripes and the other was a gray tabby she-cat. I sighed and laid down, exhausted. Crowpaw moved the kits to in between us and laid next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Help us! Please!" A shrill voice screamed in my ear._

_I shot up and fluffed my fur out. I was by the same overflowing river, but the kits were being placed on the root by a white she-cat. Her eyes glinted with anger in the moonlight._

_She quickly ran away and the kits were left crying for their father. I felt myself move forward to get them, but a tail touched my shoulder._

_I looked to see Crowpaw. His eyes full with worry. _

_"Please, don't hurt yourself," His voice had that loving tone a mother has._

_My heart pounded in my chest as his deep blue eyes faded away._

_'What was that? Does he... no he can't!' I thought._

* * *

"Kestrelpaw! Wake up!" A familiar voice called.

I blinked open my eyes to see Crowpaw staring back at me, faces claw-lengths apart. He looked away, eyes swimming in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wincing as pain shot up my leg.

I forgot all bout yesterday. Trying to listen to Crowpaw, I couldn't help but think about my dream. Who was that she-cat? Why did she abandon her kits?

"Kestrelpaw? Are you okay?" Crowpaw's worry-filled as blinked at me.

"Um, no. My leg hurts like a badger and these kits are stressing me out," I mewed, looking towards them.

"How are they stressing you out? We were kits just yesterday!" He sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just get home. We should've never listened to Oakpaw in the first place," I hissed softly, standing.

Crowpaw didn't answer, but grabbed one kit and slung it on his back and did the same with another. He held all three, who were now awake.

"Who are you? I'm Snowkit!" The white tom asked, green eyes sparkling with curiosity. "And that's Ravenkit," He motion to the black tom. "And that's Dovekit," He pointed to the gray she-cat.

"Nice to meet you, Snowkit. I'm Kestrelpaw and that's Crowpaw," I nodded to the black tom.

Snowkit nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

We entered camp and Petalshine ran to us.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was cold.

"Saving drowning kits," I mewed, bitterly.

Petalshine threw me a disapproving look and padded away. I limped to leader and deputy, who were speaking under Overhang.

"Crowpaw, Kestrelpaw! What happened? No, don't answer that question. Go to Tumblecloud's den. We will be there shortly," Seedstar stood, shooing us away.

I growled under my breath and limped over with Crowpaw and the kits. Tumblecloud was sorting herbs when we entered.

"Set them in a nest and then yourself," He mewed, looking up at us with gentle blue eyes.

We obeyed his orders and did what we were told. Settling in a nest, he quickly check on the kits and gave them some herbs. Then he checked over Crowpaw and gave him some herbs.

Tumblecloud picked up a stick and some cobwebs.

"You broke your leg. I'm suprised you weren't complaining," He mewed, wrapping the cobwebs around the sticks on my leg.

"Oh," Was all I could say as I supressed a yowl of pain.

"Here are some poppy seeds," He pushed some small black seeds towards me.

I lapped the up and drowsiness hit me like a monster. I put my head down and closed my green eyes. Crowpaw curled up next to me and I heard him whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

**Hope you liked that one-shot for RainClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	14. Chapter 14- Quietshadow's Life

Quietshadow's Life

* * *

_Shouting from my parents, our eyes filling with **tears**._

_Cowering with her, having our own **fears**._

* * *

_Her body, blood **soaked**._

_My own coat I use as a **cloak**,_

_To shield them from the twisted **truth**._

* * *

_They pushed it out of my **mouth**._

_Just to prove the evidence they never **had**._

_And it looked really **bad**._

* * *

_But I can't be **exposed**._

_Not now, when I'll be** accused**._

* * *

_**Shunned**. _

_**Banned**._

* * *

_Another **killing**._

_They're **milling**._

_As I'm **watching**._

* * *

_Warriors getting **patched**._

_Another **fight**._

_Another long **night**._

* * *

**_Death_**

**_To_**

**_Me_**

**_As_**

**_I_**

_**Flee**._

* * *

_**Darkness**._

**_Mustiness._**

* * *

_**Bloody**._

_**Giddy**._

* * *

**_Smile_**

**_As_**

**_Long_**

**_The_**

**_Nile._**

* * *

_This is **I.**_

_**Me**._

* * *

_Just another,_

_ **Quiet shadow**._

* * *

**Hope you like this poem about Quietshadow, my OC. Challenge for MuffinClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this poem and Quietshadow.**


	15. Chapter 15- The Darkness

-Drabble: Darkness-

_Are you afraid of it?_ Maybe the dark?

_Do you know what hides in it?_ Maybe the possibilities are endless?

_What does your brain think hides in it?_ Maybe it's large scarred faces, or shadowy figures?

_Can you stand the lingering silence?_ Maybe you find it peaceful?

_Why do you sit there, knowing something could be lurking in the darkness?_ Maybe you aren't afraid of it?

_Who could be making that fur prickle on the back of your neck?_ Maybe you like the adrenaline rush?

**I'M THE ONE THAT LURKS IN THE DARKNESS. **

**WATCHING YOU.**

* * *

**This is a challenge for MuffinClan.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this drabble.**


	16. Chapter 16- Sweeter Than Honey

_~Sweeter than Honey~_

_(Bramblestorm's P.O.V.)_

I nuzzled the brown-and-white she-cat's cheek as we sat in the moonlit clearing.

"I love you," Eaglefoot murmured, her green eyes mimicking her words.

"I love you, too," I whisperd as she placed her head on my shoulder.

I never wanted this moment to end, but as I watched the dark blue sky lighten to a milky blue, I nudged Eaglefoot awake.

"We have to leave. Dawn is approaching," I whispered in her ear, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Aw. Already? Fine," She whined, licking my cheek before dashing into the forest without looking back.

I watched as the foliage swallowed her slender body up and then stood to go my seperate way. I jogged back to camp, the weak sunlight streaming through the leaves and branches.

It eliminated the ground in front of me and warmed my dark brown tabby fur. I picked up pace as the sun rose high in the sky.

Slipping in the entrance of camp, I saw no one in the clearing. I quickly settled in my nest and acted like I was asleep.

Stirring bodies sounded from around me. I felt a paw touch my side. I blinked open my amber eyes to see the deputy.

"I need you to lead a border patrol by the ThunderClan border. I'll pick the others to go with you," Mewed the pale black she-cat.

"Yes, Ebonydawn," I mewed, pushing myself up in my nest.

Her stormy amber eyes blinked gratefully as she turned to wake a dull gray tom; Beechfang. His pale green eyes flashed with annoyance, but somewhere behind that was respect, deep respect.

The older tom had wanted to become deputy, but Ebonydawn had taken that dream.

"Are you coming or not, Bramblestorm?" A voice mewed.

I flicked my ears and padded out of the warm den. Swallowtalon was the one that had called to me. His dark blue, almost black, eyes flashed with amusement.

"Took ya' long enough," He scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at the black-and-cream tom. His back was cover with black fur, that looked blue in the moonlight. Cream occupied the belly, legs, and tail, while his face was a pale ginger color. His name fit perfectly.

"Let's go," I called, as the last cat appeared out of the den.

We sprinted out of camp and into the shaded pine forest. The only she-cat on the patrol, Hawkcloud, padded next to me. Her brown tabby pelt was littered with white spots and her yellow-amber eyes darted around her surroundings.

We passed over a Twoleg path that was littered with leaves and other things. The ThunderClan border could be seen up ahead. Swallowtalon picked up pace and had disappeared behind the pine's low-growing branches.

The rest of us followed and we appeared to a small clearing where Twolegs set up small, green, shiny dens in green-leaf. Swallowtalon was there, lips pulled back in a snarl at a ThunderClan patrol.

I dashed to his side and shot him a confused look.

"What's going on here?" My voice stern.

"These bird brains, just tried to cross the border," Swallowtalon hissed.

I looked at the patrol to see it was made up of 3 cats. Two warriors and one apprentice.

"Is it true?" I asked a golden tom.

"Of course not. I think it's the other way around," He snarled, a smirk forming on his face.

"Don't start wars, Canaryfrost," A brown-patched tabby mewed.

Canaryfrost growled at his Clanmate.

"I apologize. His apprentice here is taking after him," The brown-and-red tom pointed to a dilute calico with his red-ringed tail.

"Ah, I see. Well, we should get going," A flicked my tail to my patrol and padded off.

"Watch yourself, Moonpaw,"

"Don't tell me what to do, Redleaf," I heard as we padded away.

* * *

We padded into camp, Swallowtalon went to sit with his sister, Larkshine. I padded over to Ebonydawn and Rubblestar.

"How was the patrol?" The dark gray tom mewed.

"ThunderClan's apprentices are becoming more daring," I sighed, sitting.

"Oh?" Ebonydawn pushed.

"Swallowtalon witnessed Moonpaw try to cross the border. Luckily, Redleaf admitted to it and apologized, even though it wasn't his apprentice," I explained.

"At least they are some what truthful," Rubblestar stiffly mewed.

"I agree," I nodded my head.

"I have one more favor for you to do. Go out hunting, by yourself is fine," Ebonydawn butted in. "The rest of the Clan is patching up the walls and dens for up-coming leaf-bare, and you're one of the best hunters,"

"Okay. I'll be back soon," I mewed, standing and padding away from the two.

I slipped out of the entrance and bounded through the forest. Pine trees circled around me as I slowed to a stop. I scented the air and caught the sweet smell of a mouse.

Crouching down, I slowly made my way towards it. A nut placed between its tiny paws and black eyes focused on the clouded sky above. I leaped and grabbed the mouse's tail with a claw.

It squeaked as I snapped its neck and dropped the half-eaten seed. Tossing some dirt of the warm body, I went deeper into the multi-colored forest.

* * *

Gathering my prey, I heard rustling in some bushes nearby. I snapped my head to where I thought I heard it. Two green eyes shine brightly against the yellow leafs. I sighed as I felt her sweet scent swirl around me.

"Eaglefoot, you know you can't be here," I murmured.

"So? What's the damage gonna be?" Her soft voice creeped into my ears.

"Me getting punished and possibly exiled," I whispered.

"I won't let that happen," She emerged from the bush, her brown-and-white fur slipping through the branches and leafs.

She circled me, her tail covering my amber eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Shh. Be still," She voice sounded different, a bit deeper.

I bite my tongue as claws pierced my skin. I tried to turn away, but she had me held down.

"I told you to be still," She hissed in my ear.

"What's wrong with you?" I yowled, hoping someone could hear me.

"Everything," She removed her tail to reveal her deep green eyes.

Somewhere in them, a crazed look floated to the top.

"I don't want to be with you anymore," I mewed quickly, scooting backwards.

"That's okay. I don't want anyone with you anyway. You're all mine," She stepped forward, claws sharp.

I gulped, backing into a tree. Franticly searching without taking my eyes off of her, I spotted no way to get free. I had to fight back.

"I loved you, Eaglefoot, but I can't let you end my life now," I growled, stepping forward to meet her.

"Good luck," She purred before slammed her paw into the side of my head.

I stumbled back and hit my back on the tree's trunk. She was much faster and strong than I last remembered. I dived out of the way of another blow. Scrambling to stand, Eaglefoot was already on top of me.

Her hooked claws dug into my belly and chest. I yowled out for help, trying to deal with the stinging pain. Finding some strength, I shoved her off and slashed at her face. I missed greatly and fell forward, the pain becoming unbearable.

Blood dripped from my wounds and specked the ground. I blinked away black dots and watched as she came forward.

"I expected more from you," She hissed, swiping at my face.

I flinched as it hit my nose, slicing it open. The red liquid dripped from my face as I stared into her green eyes.

"Good bye, Bramblestorm," She looked away as her claws connected with my throat.

I coughed and blood streamed out of my mouth. My head fell and Eaglefoot spilt in two.

"I-I love y-you," I croaked, closing my amber eyes.

Never to wake again and see those love-filled green eyes.

* * *

**Challenge for CloudClan. Yes, Blitz. It is really, really, really late.**

**Until next time. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


End file.
